


Not Now

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Fear of Rejection, First Kiss, Inspired by Music, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now's too complicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Bloodsport.
> 
> This ficlet is a stand alone and is set moments after the kiss.
> 
> Fox (iPod) give me Not Now by Brian McFadden on shuffle and this is what came out.

There he went, sprinting to his car faster than Speedy Gonzalez on a Stilton high. Robbie Ross, Glasgow’s biggest Casanova running away, actually fucking running away. Jackie couldn’t help but smirk at the situation even though she was beginning to feel the sting of his actions. The kisses had been near perfect, almost as good she’d hoped and dreamed about for close to twelve years. 

Matt approached Jackie. “Where is he?”

“Gone,” she sighed despondently.

“Go after him,” Matt directed, “Maybe he’s scared underneath that whole ladies man bravado.”

“Maybe,” Jackie said, as she grabbed her cardigan and got into a waiting taxi, giving the driver the address, she sat back a thousand and one thoughts entering her mind at the same time causing her head to spin. Had the kiss meant nothing? Their history? The connection they had that everyone but them saw? What made him run?

“That’ll be £6.90 hen.” The driver stated.

Jackie passed the money through the slot to the driver and got out. She ran, as best she could in 6inch heels, up to the front door. While she was relentlessly pressing the buzzer, a voice growled “get lost,” through the intercom. Biting back a tear she shouted “no chance, you don’t get to kiss me like that and run away.”

Hearing the security door unlock, she pushed it hard, slamming the palm of her hand against the lift call button. 

*

Jackie walked in and sat in her usual spot on the sofa. “Why’d you do it Robs?” she calmly asked.

“Do what? I didnae do anything,” Robbie spat, attempting to feign innocence.

Jackie rolled her eyes at him. “You ran away.” 

“WHY CAN’T WE DEAL WITH IT LATER JACKIE?” Robbie yelled.

“You never run away.”

Robbie flopped down beside her, brushing a stray tear off her cheek. “I’m scared, okay, I’m scared.”

“Scared Of what?” 

“That you’re going to leave me, like Gaby did. I can’t go through that again Jacks, I just can’t.”

Jackie linked their fingers, reassuringly squeezing his hand. “I’m scared too. Failed marriage, several failed relationships and then there’s the nothing thing I have with Chris. I can’t lose you Robs, not like this, not over a case.”

Robbie glanced at their hands and smiled softly at her. “Why do I think you’re gonna leave me. It was weird Jacks but after we kissed, I swear it, I saw deception in your eyes and that scared the shit out of me.”

Jackie put her hand at the nape of his neck, drawing her towards him. “What you saw as deception was actually love Robs. You know I would never ever hurt you. Not intentionally anyway.”

“I know that.” He said, pausing for a moment. “My head was spinning when I left the club.”

Jackie smiled at him. “So was mine.”

Robbie leant closer to her, whispering, “Can we try this again?” before briefly covering her lips with his.

“Yes, as long as you don’t run away from me again.”


End file.
